


"August 21st" (For Martine).

by A_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martine Fury, Nick Fury's adoptive daughter, is the new leader of The Avengers.<br/>Steve seems to always disagree with her and her choices but ends up taking her out on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"August 21st" (For Martine).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedsingularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/gifts).



> Happy bday, Martine! <333

* * *

 

No one except Maria knew that Nick Fury had adopted a girl years ago.

A girl he raised and loved as his own.

The Avengers found out when he retired and she took his place at the tower. It came as a shock to them because she was a grown beautiful woman and they couldn’t imagine Fury as a single father.

Martine quickly gained respect from them by being a good and strict boss, from every Avenger except Steve, who always disagreed with her choices. It was as if the former soldier was just carrying the tradition since he never really listened to Nick when he was in charge.

Every meeting before and after a mission, ended the same way. Steve and Martine yelling at each other.

* * *

August 21st 2016 was slightly different.

 _“You know, Martine, sometimes I doubt your commitment to civilians and their safety”_ Steve said heading towards the door after yet another argument with his boss.

 _“Miss Fury to you, Steve”_ She said making him stop in his tracks.

He smiled to himself and without turning to look at her as she sat behind her desk, he said

 _“It’s Captain”._ The door banged shut behind him.

Just outside Martine Fury’s office, was Natasha leaning against the wall and looking at her nails.

 _“Could you get off her case? …today at least?”_ She said absentmindedly.

_“This new operation will endanger the whole city, Natasha. She needs to stop being so careless.”_

_“When has anything ever gone wrong since she came to this place?”_ She asked finally making eye contact.

Steve made a face because his colleague was right. Martine could be ruthless and demanding but her plans always worked. Sometimes it seemed like Steve was just looking for excuses to pick a fight.

_“Just leave her alone, Steve. It’s her birthday.”_

Steve frowned, immediately feeling sorry.

 _“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”_ he asked.

_“She doesn’t want anyone to know”_

_“How do you know?”_

Natasha stood up straight and started walking away.

 _“I’m a Russian spy. I know everything”_ she said with a condescending smile and glancing at him over her shoulder before adding, _“I’m her friend”._

* * *

Martine gathered her things, ready to end the long day at the tower. She turned the lights off and walked out of her office heading for the elevator and then the parking lot.

 _“Happy birthday”_ a male voice said.

She had just exited the building so she turned around and saw Steve standing right next to the door. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering why he was still there.

 _“Who told you?”_ Martine asked.

 _“That’s privileged information”_ Steve said with a side smirk.

 _“It was Natasha, wasn’t it? Tell her she’s fired”_ She said in a serious tone but Steve could tell she was joking, for he chuckled.

 _“Any plans for tonight?”_ He asked as she reached her car.

_“I don’t really celebrate. Besides, I’m tired”._

_“Nonsense. Let me take you out to dinner.”_

Martine narrowed her eyes in disbelief but before she could say anything, Steve got on his motorcycle and let it roar to life.

 _“I’ll pick you up in an hour”._ He said before taking off.

Martine’s lips parted as she watched him leave, and she smiled to herself with a strange yet pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Exactly 60 minutes later, which was enough time for her to freshen up and change into something new, he knocked on her door.

Steve stood at her threshold with a red rose in his hand like the 1940’s gentleman that he still was. He handed it to her.

 _“Thank you”_ she said with a demure smile and blushing slightly.

 _“Are you ready?”_ He asked.

She nodded leaving the rose on the coffee table and walking out, locking the door behind her.

Her eyes roamed her driveway only to see a [**1950’s Chevy truck**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsomelikeitshotphotography.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F02%2F13heather054C_WEB.jpg&t=ODUwYjVmN2Y1MWJkMjhkZmUzYzA3NWExYjUwMmE2MDAzY2I1Mjc5MCxXUUdqYkZTcA%3D%3D) parked there.

 _“Where’s your motorcycle?”_ she asked.

_“I wasn’t going to take you out on a date on a Motorcycle, Miss Fury”._

_“A date?”_ she thought trying not to smile. “ _We’re not at work, you can call me Martine”._

Steve smiled remembering their argument from earlier that day.

 _“Besides, I think it’s time to get a car. Stark’s father owned this but he repaired it and is letting me test it to see if I buy it or not”._ He said opening the door for her.

_“Well, I like the motorcycle better, although this truck does suit you, Captain”._

_“It’s Steve”_ he said with a mischievous look on his face.

* * *

To Martine’s surprise, the dinner was going great. Being used to fighting the American Hero almost every day, she thought the evening would be no different but Steve had been nothing but sweet, chivalrous, and charming.

He had asked about her favorite cake and that’s exactly what he ordered for both of them once it was time for dessert.

 _“Are you seeing anyone?”_ He suddenly asked.

Martine eyed him carefully.

_“No.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“I’m a busy woman, Rogers. Can’t you tell? Besides… it’s very hard to find a man when #1 half the world wants you dead and #2 they’d have to deal with Nick Fury’s fury”_ she answered letting out a laugh.

Steve watched her and couldn’t help but join her.

* * *

They were standing on her threshold again, back from the restaurant.

 _“I had a great time, Steve. Thank you so much”_ She said shyly.

Steve put his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

_“It was my pleasure.”_

There was a moment of silence and Martine couldn’t tell if the single glass of champagne she had during dinner was making her imagine things or if she was actually seeing a nervous Steve.

She decided to break the silence.

_“Uhm… I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

_“Yeah”. –_ Steve said but didn’t move an inch.

_“Okay…”_

It seemed like Steve didn’t want to leave but he also didn’t know how to stay.

 _“Goodnight”_ He said, and Martine echoed him before slowly closing the door.

She took off her heels but the doorbell rang.

She opened the door again.

 _“Did you forg-“_ her question was cut off when Steve put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her towards him to kiss her.

She let the heels fall on the floor to put her hand on the back of his neck.

Steve deepened the kiss by taking a step forward and making her take a step back until her back hit the nearest wall. The way he finally pulled away made it seem like he was in pain, restraining himself not to take things further.

He fixed his blue eyes on hers.

 _“You’re my boss…”_ he said in sudden realization.

 _“Not here, no. “_ She said in almost a whisper.

Steve captured her lips again, desperately but pulled away in mere seconds.

 _“Goodnight, Martine”._ He said.

She smiled.

* * *

Her alarm woke her up the next day and she got out of bed to open the curtains and let the light in before getting ready for work.

Something in her driveway caught her attention so she rushed outside.

Steve’s motorcycle was there with a red bow tied around the handles and a note.

 _“’You said you liked this and I’ll gladly teach you how to ride it this afternoon. Happy birthday._   _~Steve.”_

Martine’s jaw dropped. Not just because of the wonderful gift, but because Steve wanted to see her again after work.

Little did she know that this was the beginning of their love story.


End file.
